Qrow vs Lucina
Qrow vs Lucina is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-fourth OMM. Description RWBY vs Fire Emblem! They styled their fighting styles on heroes of the past. But will homage to the Grimm Reaper or the Hero King triumph? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Haven Academy (RWBY) "Look, Oz. I'm not sure I should be doing this." Qrow protested. But Ozpin, through Oscar, reassured him. "With the recent disappearance of huntsmen and huntresses of the kingdom, we need ''to train new fighters." It was then, Lie Ren came forwards. "Professor? Um. There's a girl here... she says she's from Ylisse?" "Ah, Lucina. She's the daughter of Chrom. She's a capable fighter, so perhaps a session of training is in order. To remove any rustiness, or jet lag." Ozpin said. Lucina frowned, a little insulted. "I am more than ready." she protested. "I never suspected otherwise. But maybe..." Ozpin turned to Qrow. "''Someone ''should run the test." "Alright then." Qrow said. "You up for this, Lucina?" "I cannot lose!" she vowed. '''Nobody blink! Fight!' Quick as you like, Qrow flicked the Harbinger into its scythe function to swat aside Lucina's early attempt at a Shield Breaker. He then pressed his own attack, which Lucina expertly blocked, backing up into the courtyard of the academy. Qrow then switched scythe for rifle, firing several shots at the princess. She deflected them, and then attempted Dancing Blade. Qrow blocked, twirled his body around while lifting the Falchion by the tip of Harbinger, and then punched Lucina in the face. Qrow then kicked her across the ground and began pressing a more powerful attack. His aggression paid off as well, as he hammered through Lucina's defences with brute force alone. But this time, his guard was down and Lucina scored a shot with Dolphin Slash, and then a slash or two across his stomach. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and Qrow quickly transformed into a bird, flapping his wings as he landed behind Lucina. He then raised his sword, repelling her attack as she came back down. Lucina cleared off, and then armed herself with her bow. Arrows rained on Qrow, but the bad luck charm capably blocked each of them. Only to catch a knee to the stomach for his troubles. Qrow hunched over, and a Shield Breaker did not help him. His aura crackled as he tumbled across the floor. Lucina then raised her blade, and lunged for a critical hit. But, if there was anything you did not want to ride around Qrow... ...It was your luck. SLASH! Qrow's scythe cut across Lucina's chest, and disarmed the princess. She tumbled to the ground, defeated. KO! Defeated, but not dead. She was an all fours, gasping for air. Ren quickly offered her a hand, helping her to her feet. "You should rest up." Ren suggested. Lucina looked across at Oscar. "You're in." Qrow said, as Lucina's gaze darted back across to him. "We're making our move on Haven in the next few days. So, get recruit your friends; the more the merrier." Conclusion This melee's winner is: Qrow Branwen!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fire Emblem vs RWBY themed OMMs Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees